Twisted Fates
by Meisteri
Summary: Fate is cruel to Fox, K and J... As teammates, they should be working together...but what happens if one is on Kira's side, another on BB's and the last one on L's? Rating may change re-uploaded slight AU...
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Fates

Chapter 1- The Search Begins

The room I was in was dark .The only light source was coming from my computer screen. The sound of my fingers tapping on the keyboard was the only thing filling the silence. I grabbed my teacup and sipped some tea without taking my eyes off the computer screen. I heard the door creaked open. I didn't bother to look behind me.

"Have found any leads yet?" the person in the doorway asked.

"Nope…Not yet, K." I replied while typing on the keyboard.

K is a twenty year-old woman with brown, shoulder-length hair that almost curls at the ends. She has bright blue eyes, the same color as the skies. Dark circles were forming under her eyes. She was wearing a purple t-shirt and white, knee-length shorts and was also barefooted. Of course, K isn't her real name. It was an alias. Her real name is Karin McGarden. We use aliases to keep our identities a secret. Believe it or not, she's a detective…Even if she may not look like it…

She sighed. "Just keep looking, foxface. I'll try contacting Watari again." She said and left.

"Hn…"was my only reply.

I almost forgot…I'm called foxface .I will not mention my name yet for reasons I cannot tell as well. I have midnight black hair. It is short but long enough to tie into a little ponytail. I have messy bangs covering my forehead and a bit of my eyes. I was wearing a black shirt that had a "care to join us?" print in red and baggy pants. I would like to say I look normal but there were two things odd about me. My eyes are crimson red and I can see a person's name and their death date just by looking at their face. I'm not yet sure why my eyes are like this but I will find a way to know it.

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. Right now, I was assigned to search for any information that may lead us to 'L', the world's greatest detective, as well as a few information regarding on the Kira case and the BB case. We wanted to help him in the Kira case. I wanted to help in solving the BB case but I don't want the others to know about it. As I finished my tea, I heard the living room door slam open.

"We're back!"Someone shouted.

"…And we bought some pocky!" another one added.

"You better not forget MY SWEETS!" a voice, which I assumed was K, shouted back.

I slowly stood up and went out of my room, bringing the empty cup with me. I placed it on the kitchen counter top and went to the living room. The first thing I saw was a huge pizza box placed on top of the coffee table and four plastic bags filled with groceries on one of the sofas. K was sitting on the sofa in her usual sitting position, her knees near her chest and her back slightly slouched, while holding a spoon in one hand and a saucer with a slice of cake in the other. The two newcomers were sitting on the floor, one holding a box of pocky and the other holding a slice of pizza.

"Where's my-AHH!" Before I could finish what I was going to say, the one holding the pocky and stood up and hugged me tightly.

"FOXY-CHAN!"She shouted.

"Pocky-chan! Can't….breathe…"I said as she hugged me tighter.

She is Pocky. Her real name is Nikoru Yorokobi. We called her Pocky since she likes…no…LOVES pocky. Her hair is dirty blond and is almost waist-length. She has chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a blue jacket over a white tank top and a knee-length, maroon skirt.

She giggled and let go of me. "Sorry…"she said and smiled sheepishly.

I sighed and told her that it was alright.

"She's just happy that you came out of your room. You rarely come out of your room, nowadays." The one with the pizza said. I noticed it was already her third slice.

"Define fun, Reichiro."I said in a monotone voice with my arms across my chest.

This is Ace D. Loki. Her alias is Reichiro. Her hair is light brown and is past her shoulders but not past her waist. Her bangs were like mine except it only covered her forehead and was much tidier than mine. She had jet-black eyes that contrast her hair. She was wearing a purple "I love my friends" t-shirt and black skinny jeans. She is also a detective. If you look at us all together, we would look like your ordinary group of friends. But like the old saying said, "Looks can be deceiving".

"Hmm…Fun is going outside, not cooped up inside a room in front of a computer. Breathing fresh air…"she said. I rolled my eyes. When she saw me rolled my eyes, she went near me and whispered in my ear, "…or you could be dating someone…" then she smirked. The whisper was loud enough for the others to hear.

A faint blush crept on my cheeks. "What?" I shouted and backed away from her. "You do know we're working on a case, right? And work always comes first." I recited.

"Aww... You're no fun, fox-chan." Pocky said and pouted.

"You know, you ARE allowed to take a break every once in a while…I mean, even I take breaks." K said as she popped a strawberry into her mouth.

"I know!" Reichiro shouted and snapped her fingers. She ushered the other two and formed a small circle. They started to whisper to each other.

I didn't even bother to eavesdrop. I'm quite sure that they're planning something that involves me and a day-off. Instead, I went to the grocery bags and took out a jar of strawberry jam. I removed the lid and dipped my finger in it. I licked it off and savored its taste. I started eating it with my hands. Suddenly, Reichiro took the jar away from me.

"Hey! That's mine! Give it back!"I protested and pouted, sounding like a little child.

"Aww….How cute!" Pocky said and giggled.

"Fox…"K called.

I sighed. "Yes?" I asked. I already know what will happen.

Reichiro smirked and Pocky kept on giggling. "We have decided to cut off your strawberry jam supply…unless we make a deal." K stated.

"What's the deal?" I asked, obviously annoyed.

"You take a day-off. Simple, isn't it?" Reichiro said.

"Hn…" I sighed. "But who will take over my job?" I asked.

"Don't worry. We already have that under control." Pocky said and winked.

"But…" I said until K interrupted.

"No buts." She said in a firm voice.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll go." I said and pouted.

They smiled at me. "You can go now…" K said.

Reluctantly, I walked to the door and put on some flip-flops. I sighed for the millionth time today and went out. That was when a thought hit me. Being outside doesn't mean I can't work. I can just as long as they don't catch me. I could try to find Light Yagami or Misa Amane, the two main suspects of being Kira and the Second Kira, or I could try to find a way to contact L or Watari. I started to walk down the sidewalk while whistling a merry tune… not knowing that someone from was watching me from afar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- J

After hours of trying to find L or Light, I found nothing except an empty alley. The sun was already setting and time was running out. I sighed. I only ended up getting tired rather than getting a step closer towards my goal. Out of frustration, I kicked a small rock lying near my foot. It bounced of a couple of trash cans, scaring off a cat. I leaned against the wall and was about to sit down when a voice startled me.

"Who's there?" the voice shouted.

My heart began to beat faster. _Who was this guy? What if this guy is a killer? I had no weapon on me to defend myself. What am I going to do?_

The voice shouted again, "Who's there? Answer me!" Whoever that person was stepped into the light and I was able to see her face.

She had long, black hair that was in a simple braid behind her back. She had bangs that matched her braid. Her eyes were deep sea blue. She wore an elegant red dress that stopped below her knees. She wore a pair of black, almost knee-length boots. I looked up and saw her name. Jessicka McCartney.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? Tell me or I'll shoot you." She said in a calm voice. She pulled out a gun from a hidden gun holster that was wrapped on her thigh and pointed it at me.

"People call me foxface. As for why am I here, I simply got lost while looking for someone."I tried to answer as calm as I could.

"Why are you using an alias? And how will I know that you're not Kira?"She asked, keeping her gun pointed at me.

"If you know Kira, then you should know why I'm using an alias. Though I find it hard to prove it to you that I'm not Kira."I said and put my arms across my chest. "But that doesn't mean I am Kira. And if I was the Second Kira, you would be dead by now. Now, it's my turn to ask questions. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I am known as J or the lady in the red dress. I was going to meet someone here." she answered. Her eyes widened as she realized something. "Wait…how did you know about the Second Kira?"

Crap. I said too much. But then again, how did SHE know about the Second Kira? "I've heard about it. Now, how did you know about the Second Kira, too?" I said.

"I've heard about it as well." She said as she lowered her gun.

We stood there in silence for a while, looking at each other. There was something about her that I can't put my finger on. I don't trust her and I know she doesn't trust me. Then, sounds of a motor engine purring replaced the silence.

"J, I thought I told you to come here alone." a familiar voice said.

"I WAS alone." she said, "Until she came along." She glared daggers at me.

"It's not my fault I got lost." I said. I looked at the person who just arrived.

He had a strawberry blond bob and blue eyes. He wore a leather vest and leather pants. He seemed so familiar to me. He looked at me and seemed to be confused as well.

"You look very familiar…have we met before?"He asked, coming near me.

"I don't know. You look very familiar as well…"I said.

"Hmm…what's your name?" he asked.

"Foxface." I said simply.

His eyes widened. Before my brain could process everything that was happening, he hit me behind the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" I shouted at him.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Whammy's?" he shouted back.

J made some coughing sound. We both looked at her. "Excuse me, but you know her, Mello?" she asked.

That's when it hit me like a snowball. "Mello? Is that really you?" I asked surprised. I didn't really expect to meet him again.

"Well, duh! Who else would I be? I can't believe you forgot about me. You used to sneak chocolate for me all the time." Mello said as he took out a chocolate from his pocket. He removed the wrapper and bit a small part of it. I always wondered how many chocolates he can fit in that small pocket of his.

J rolled her eyes. "You know…it's rude to ignore people." She said.

We continued to ignore her. By the looks of her face, she was getting frustrated by the second. "Well, what are you doing here?"I asked him.

"Oh, just working on the K-"he said until J interrupted him.

"Uh excuse me, but shouldn't that stay as classified information?" J said and glared at him. If looks can kill, he'd be dead by now…No pun intended.

Mello glared back at her. "I am pretty sure I can trust her." A few silent moments passed by. They glared at each other as if there was a war going on between them. I stood there, watching them awkwardly as the tension increased in the air. Thankfully, J broke the silence.

"We should get going, Mello…we don't want to keep _'him'_ waiting." She said and approached Mello's motorbike.

Mello grunted. "Fine." He simply said. He started walking towards the motorbike as well.

Just then, I remembered something_. If he's here, then that means_...My eyes widened at the realization. "Mello!" I called out.

He stopped in front of the motorcycle and turned his head around to look at me. "What?" he asked.

"Can we meet tomorrow? Noon? At the Blu café? I need to talk to you privately." I asked then whispered, "And if Matt and Near are with you, could you tag them along with you?"

He nodded. "Sure, we'll be there." He said as he mounted on the motorbike. "And could you wipe that creepy grin on your face? You look like you're going to murder someone." He added.

I felt a little bit embarrassed that I looked liked that but there was a lot of things going on in my mind that time. _I guess taking a day-off was worthwhile, after all. _

I watched them disappear at a distance. When I was sure they were out of sight, I shouted "Yes!" jumping high in the air while raising my fist in the air. It was already dark by then but I didn't care. All I needed was to get back to HQ. I quickly ran out of the alley and into the street. Adrenaline was rushing inside of me. People looked at me strangely while I ran pass by them. A taxi driver even shouted for me for crossing the street carelessly, almost getting bumped by a car. But, I didn't care.

Once I reached the HQ, I slammed the door open. I took a couple of minutes to catch my breath. Then, I slammed the door shut. "Guys!" I shouted and barged into the living room. Reichiro, who was holding a bunch of files, looked at me. "You know, if you continue slamming the door, it will break." She told me.

Then, Pocky came out of the kitchen with K. "Wow…seems like fox is on a sugar rush." Pocky said.

"You didn't have to shout to gain our attention, fox-chan. Now, how was your day-off?" K asked.

I took a deep breath and answered, "It was great. Plus, I have great news." I tried to suppress the excitement boiling inside of me.

"What is it?" Reichiro asked as she put aside the files she was holding a while ago.

"I found help." I said and smirked.

"Help in what? Your depression?" Pocky asked.

"I'm not depressed!" I said and scowled, "And the help I'm talking about is in finding L."

"Wait a minute… you found help? How?" K asked.

I told them everything that happened. Starting from wandering around to meeting Mello and J in the alley. "We will be meeting them at the Blu café, tomorrow noon." I said.

After I finished, they smiled at me. "Good work, fox-chan." K said and her lips curved into a smile. But Reichiro pouted a little.

"Yeah…Good work, fox but…you broke our deal. We told you to take a break, not work behind our backs." She said.

"Eh? But I had fun looking for L and Light!" I shouted.

"Well…" Pocky said and showed me a jar of strawberry jam, "A reward for getting us a step closer to our goal!"

My eyes lightened up at the sight of the sweet treat. I snatched it up from Pocky and ate it to my heart's desire.

"I can't believe this…We're finally gonna meet L."Reichiro muttered, "This calls for a celebration!" she shouted.

"Yeah!" Pocky agreed and I just nodded since I was too busy consuming the jam. "Wait, where's K?" Pocky asked. We looked around and saw her coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of whipped cream, two pizza boxes, five boxes of pocky and two jars of jam.

"Did I hear I celebration?" she said and smiled her smile again.

"Woo-hoo!" we shouted and started to grab our desired food item. We started to joke around and laugh a lot. I can already tell this is going to be a long night…


End file.
